006 (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original notes for the storyline or to what is seen in the OVA incarnation. "Chang Changku" (張々湖, Chan Chan Ko), aka''' 006''' and often referred to as "Chang" for short, was a poor farmer living in the village of Fujian that had dreamed of success. He was captured by Black Ghost agents for their Cyborg Astronaut Project (C.A.P.), after they bailed him out of a shipwreck. With his remodeling, he gained the ability to breathe fire strong enough to melt through rock. As with the other characters, his real name is much different but is not stated, and he is referred to by "Chang Changku" for the purpose of the story. Appearance As with his classic incarnation, Chang is a very short plump man with a large nose, squinted eyes that resemble the number "3" in shape, and a curly mustache. When in battle, he wears a "samurai blue"-colored 00 Cyborg uniform, with a red scarf. Personality In spite of his dark past, Chang is a lax, cheerful person with an outgoing nature. His curiosity about the legendary "food of immortality" leads him to be exploited by the goddess Shiva, who lures him to her village after sensing he was different from ordinary humans. Chang was appalled at Shiva's ways of using human infants for the ingredients of her cooking, and did what he could to save a child, though he was unsuccessful. Abilities With built-in flamethrowers inside his body, Chang can breathe high-temperature flames that allow him to burrow through the ground. He also uses this flame ability for assisting his cooking. During the battle with Shiva and after the Tokyo disaster, Chang's inner esper-driven abilities were unlocked, allowing him to breathe out a massive dragon made of flames, as well as being able to change the shape and direction of his fire breath at will. History Chang struggled through poverty in Fujian, not being able to catch a break until one day he had witnessed a ship headed for Japan. He opted to stow away on the ship, seeing Japan as a place of better opportunity. But the boat capsized, leaving him in danger. Black Ghost agents happened to come across the wreck and rescued him, only to quickly reveal their sinister purpose. When the rebellion and battles against Black Ghost were seemingly over, Chang set up a "Chang Changku" restaurant in Shanghai and worked as a chef. His average day-to-day life was then interrupted by the appearance of a man who had eaten a "food of immortality" that had caused him to stop aging. Chang was left with a map to Shangri-La and opted to embark on a journey there with his pet pig. Upon his arrival in Shangri-La, Chang found it suspicious that there were elderly people visible, and that there was something unusual about the "unopened room" that he was told to not go near. Using his flames to open the lock to the room, he was confronted by the goddess Shiva and knocked out. Shiva then revealed that she had lured him to the village. Chang wound up in a desperate battle against the goddess, attempting to save a child she had captured but also accidentally revealing that he was part of a team (via his thoughts being read). The struggle caused Chang to momentarily unlock an ability to breathe out a dragon made of flames, which aided him in driving Shiva away for the moment. But as he left Shangri-La, he encountered a yeti that he had briefly seen earlier and wondered if it too was some enemy. After reuniting with the rest of the 00 Cyborg Team in Japan, Chang tried to help save civilians of Tokyo from the swarm of demons, but was left injured and bloody from an oni attack. With Ivan giving them a power boost, the team regrouped to fight a giant Moai statue, seemingly restoring peace for the time. Chang then returned to China, but after six months, found himself consumed by greed and burned down a town, along with robbing a safe. In his despair, he traveled back to Tibet and attempted to hang himself, only to be broken out of his suicidal state by Ivan's telepathy and to be gifted with a further power boost. After regaining his composure, he discovered that the yeti he met from his earlier adventure was there with him in the mountains. The two were attacked by a cannibalistic witch, only to be assisted by Joe. In the final battle against the Gods, Chang faced off against Shiva, but was quickly ensnared by her and was forced to swallow her parasitic snakes. Though freed by his teammates, the amount of snakes he'd ingested caused him to graphically explode, scattering his remains everywhere and marking him as the first casualty in the battle. After transcending to the "World of Light", Chang was depicted in human form amongst the other former cyborgs, and was seen swimming with Great Britain at the beach. Notes *As with Albert and Geronimo, Chang's origin details were left out of the manga serialization in Club Sunday. His chapter is one of the most faithful to Ishinomori's notes, as the story was completed (although this did not prevent other alterations from occurring, such as in the 009 chapter "Conspiracy of the Goddess"). Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters